Question: Ben has walked his dog for a total of $55$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Ben been walking?
The number of days that Ben has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 5\text{ days}$